Enhanced Power Armor
The Enhanced Power Armor is F.E.A.R. 3's replacement of the Elite Powered Armor from F.E.A.R. 2. They are normally encountered when the player is piloting another type of Power Armor, as they are a very difficult opponent to fight. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' A follow-up from the program that produced the prototype Elite Powered Armors, the Enhanced Power Armor is a bipedal mechanized walker with powerful weapons and very tough armor. Unlike in F.E.A.R. 2, the enemy suits have operational auto repair systems, making hit and run attacks very difficult. They act somewhat as "bosses" of each level when encountered. They are fought in Intervals 06 and 07, as well as in the map "Mechanized Invasion" for the multiplayer mode Contractions. The player is only able to pilot it during Interval 06. Just as with the REV9 Powered Armor, Paxton Fettel must possess a body before being able to pilot the Armor. Different from F.E.A.R. 2, EPAs are never fought on foot, unless the Powered Armor that the player has been using is destroyed and/or heavily damaged enough to eject the user out. Appearance wise, they look very similar to the Elite Powered Armor, except that the user boards it from the back, instead of from the front, and it has a notably more block-like appearance in addition to its different paint scheme. Just like the EPAs from F.E.A.R. 2, it makes use of dual Gatling guns. These new ones are equipped with a pair of GAU-19/A Gatling guns, one on each arm. However, the Gatlings' performance versus armored targets is greatly reduced compared to the previous EPA. To compensate for its guns' lack of armor piercing ability, the previous mini rocket launchers have been removed and replaced with two guided missile launchers that can lock on target, then track and destroy vehicles, fitted in two triple mounted retractable armored box launchers. Each pair fires a single missile at a time, allowing for up to three firings before the suit reloads them. The automated repair system makes a return, and largely functions in an identical manner to the previous EPA. Also, a new shield system has been fitted that completely negates any damage while active, but this consumes the shield's limited power reserves while doing so, and so it must be manually activated with a button press. Missiles cannot be launched while the shield is active, but targets can still be locked on to. While the Elite Powered Armor had no melee attacks, the Enhanced Power Armor has no fewer than three possible melee attacks; the first is to swing its right arm in front of it, the second is to stomp the ground with one foot, sending out a damaging shock wave, and finally it can simply walk on top of infantry and crush them beneath its feet. The only thing it lacks is the thermal vision feature that its F.E.A.R. 2 counterpart possessed. Strategy The EPA is definitely one of the most formidable foes faced in F.E.A.R. 3. Due to the combination of their tough armor, protective shield and auto repair systems; hit-and-run attacks are very difficult execute. If faced on foot, Shock Grenades will help immensely, because they will stun it, allowing the player to line up shots without retaliation. The Goliath is arguably the best weapon to utilize, but the S-HV Penetrator, Arc Beam, and high damage-per-shot weapons like the G3A3 Assault Rifle, also work wonders against the EPA as well. If fighting an EPA in a REV9 Power Armor, it is best to avoid the EPA's missiles by hiding behind something, or in the case of piloting another EPA, bring up the shield to negate the heavy damage. Trivia *Like its predecessor from F.E.A.R. 2, the EPA looks very similar to the Dreadnaughts from the Warhammer 40,000 AD series, although whether this similarity is intentional or not is unknown. *When activated, the EPA's shield looks identical to the version used by the Phase Commanders and Phase Casters, most likely owing to the shield's effectiveness. *According to early concept art, the Enhanced Power Armor was originally going to be the "REV 10," with cannons mounted above the twin Gatling guns, a rocket pod on the right shoulder and what appears to be a phasing device on the left shoulder. **However, the Power Armor designated "REV 10" returns in F.E.A.R. Online as an enemy vehicle. *Interestingly, while the EPA piloted by the player can only fire two missiles at a time, enemy EPAs can fire all missile pods of 6 missiles at once. *Although one can step on enemies when in an EPA to kill them, these kills do not count towards melee-oriented challenges. **When using the stomp attack in an EPA, killing three enemies with the stomp actually counts for the Menage! challenge for killing three enemies with one explosion, this implies that the game classifies the stomp attack as inflicting explosive damage. *As an intel found in F.E.A.R. 2 states that Elite Powered Armors were only prototypes, presumably this means that the Enhanced Power Armor is most likely the full production model or and or the replacement for Elite Powered Armor. *Whilst the player can use both of the EPA's melee attacks, enemy EPAs will only use the arm swing, never the stomp melee attack. *While the Elite Powered Armor was limited to looking 45 degrees up and down, the Enhanced Power Armor has much more flexibility, as it can look up into the sky and almost down to its feet. *With the Elite Powered Armor, if the suit was harmed to the point of ejecting the player, the Armor's weapons were rendered inoperable. However, when the Enhanced Power Armor is damaged enough to start the sequence of ejecting the player, the weapons are usable right up until the player is ejected. *The Enhanced Powered Armor is exclusive to the enemy in multiplayer mode, and as such is not available for use by the players. **The Enhanced Powered Armor in "F**king Run!" multiplayer mode is not meant to be fought (the player does not have time to kill it), but to test player's ability to outrun it. *Although the Elite Powered Armor from F.E.A.R. 2 was immune to melee attacks from other Power Armors, the Enhanced Power Armor is not, and can be damaged by melee attacks from other Enhanced Power Armors. This also goes for enemy Enhanced Power Armors; they can be damaged or even destroyed with melee attacks from the player's Enhanced Power Armor, though melee attacks from the REV9 do no damage to its bigger cousin. Gallery Screenshots Fear_3_Powered_Armor.jpg|Concept of the EPA. Fear_3_epa_designs_by_flyingdebris-d3jojc5.jpg|Early concept art of the EPA. exis_epa.jpg|The EPA's model. renderofepainterior.jpg|Render of the EPA's interior. Powerarmoringame.jpg|Enhanced Power Armor in-game. 2013-02-02_00001.jpg|EPA interior. 21100_screenshots_2014-05-23_00005.jpg|The EPA's HUD. Sheildactivating.jpg|The EPA's shield activating. FEAR 3 EPA.jpg|An EPA in the Almaverse. 13 ATC Enhanced Power Armor (3).jpg|The EPA with shield activated. Videos FEAR 3 - PC PS3 Xbox 360 - Enhanced Power Armor Mechs official video game preview trailer HD|Officer Trailer. es:Armadura Mecanizada Mejorada Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Weapons Category:Powered Armor